


play forever

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Frottage, Hybrids, M/M, Puppy Fights, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The dorm technically has a no-fighting-in-common-areas policy, but literally no one ever comes in here except Lucas — and apparently this kid, whose ears Lucas can now see, speckled black and grey and brown like a calico cat, he probably thinks he’s so cool and edgy with coloration like that — so it’s not like there’ll be any consequences, and it’s also not like this is a fight Lucas won’t win. “Why do you wanna sit there so bad? You wanna play Mario Kart or something?”“There’s more to life than Mario Kart. Who are you, anyway?”“Lucas,” Lucas says, feinting forwards just a little to try and catch his scent better, but Ch-something dodges back, staying out of range, tail pointed straight back and down, moving stiffly, to indicate he’s on alert. “I’m a freshman. Who areyou?”





	play forever

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent wish fulfillment. title from cat & dog by txt because i have no self-respect! sorry in advance!

“You’re in my seat. Move.”

That’s funny, because Lucas could have sworn this was called a ‘shared lounge’ for a reason. Saying that he was here first feels childish, and so does protesting that he’s comfy here on this big lumpy sofa with his feet up, but what else is he supposed to do, acquiesce? Fuck nah. “Sit somewhere else,” he says, not looking away from the screen. He’s in the middle of a very intense 1-on-1 battle against the Mario Kart CPU, and if he maintains this lead, he’ll kick Rainbow Road’s bitch ass.

There is a displeased huff, and the TV screen is covered first by a bony hand, then by the rest of the boy, and Lucas cranes his neck to try and see around him but he refuses to budge.

“Dude,” Lucas says. “ _Dude_ — move!”

“You move,” insists the boy.

“ _You_ move!!!” But it’s too late; Lucas’s kart drives off over the edge and since he’d turned safe mode off an hour ago in a fit of hubris, it’s game over for him. Fuck. He tosses the controller aside and finally looks up through his messy hair to see who this is and why he smells so grumpy.

Nothing special. His nose is huge and his ears are hidden by his hair, which might be even messier than Lucas’s — a pretty serious accomplishment. Lucas can tell that he’s a puppy, too, though, and he thinks he’s maybe seen him around before. Same hallway, maybe? Ch-something. Lucas can’t remember, and he doesn’t really care, his hackles starting to raise as they glare at each other.

“You lost. Now move,” Ch-something says.

Shit, he’s really not looking away. Lucas wasn’t planning on fighting today, but at this point it might be inevitable? “Why,” he says, not moving.

“Because I want to sit there.”

“Sit somewhere else!”

“But that’s _my_ seat!”

“This is a _shared lounge!”_

“Ask anyone, they’ll tell you I always sit there,” Ch-something says. Lucas can’t figure out if his power stance is offensive or defensive, but either way, he doesn’t like it.

Lucas, determined not to blink first, continues to stare him down. “So what? I was here first.”

“Real mature,” Ch-something snorts. “ _Move_ , mutt.”

“Um, _excuse_ me?” Lucas says and stands up, super fucking gratified to find that he has at least half a foot on his would-be adversary. Square the fuck up, shrimp. “What’d you call me?”

“Cool your jets, Teen Wolf, I was just trying to get you to move, and it worked, didn’t it?” He doesn’t back off even though Lucas is towering over him, and actually steps forward, still glaring up at him as they start to circle each other.

The dorm technically has a no-fighting-in-common-areas policy, but literally no one ever comes in here except Lucas — and apparently this kid, whose ears Lucas can now see, speckled black and grey and brown like a calico cat, he probably thinks he’s so cool and edgy with coloration like that — so it’s not like there’ll be any consequences, and it’s also not like this is a fight Lucas won’t win. “Why do you wanna sit there so bad? You wanna play Mario Kart or something?”

“There’s more to life than Mario Kart. Who are you, anyway?”

“Lucas,” Lucas says, feinting forwards just a little to try and catch his scent better, but Ch-something dodges back, staying out of range, tail pointed straight back and down, moving stiffly, to indicate he’s on alert. “I’m a freshman. Who are _you?”_

“Changkyun, sophomore, and that’s where I always sit,” says the boy, pointing to the couch. “You can keep sucking at Mario Kart if you want, just not from there.”

“There’s _another sofa_ ,” Lucas informs him. Just because he’s older doesn’t mean Lucas has to do whatever he says, right? “Like, this is a free country, and it’s not like your name is written on that one.”

They look at each other, then have the exact same thought at the exact same time, and suddenly Changkyun has a pen that he seems to have pulled out from the too-big sleeve of his too-big hoodie. He dives, and Lucas topples down to try and get there first, and they collide midway to the floor, bumping heads and then bodies and then falling apart on the carpet, at first yipping in pain and then snarling at each other, startled by the sudden proximity.

“Don’t literally write your name on it, this is public property!” Lucas says once he’s calmed down a little, and he landed between Changkyun and the couch so he thinks maybe it’s safe.

“Get out of my way,” Changkyun says, and his voice had been deep already but now it’s even deeper, going back into a growl low in his throat. “You want proof it’s my spot, I’ll give it to you.” He uncaps the pen and Lucas twitches, scrambling forward along the floor to knock the pen out of Changkyun’s hand.

The pen rolls away and they both lunge after it, and Lucas has longer limbs but Changkyun kicks him back _hard_ , leaving Lucas once again yelping, pained, and now shrinking back as Changkyun closes his fingers around the pen. “Even if you write your name, I’ll still sit there,” Lucas threatens.

“Not if you know what’s good for you,” Changkyun says and attempts to launch himself at the couch, but Lucas is super in his way so they end up colliding again, Lucas pushing at Changkyun’s shoulder to get him to fall onto his back.

They’re both growling now, Lucas’s ears drawing flat and Changkyun’s teeth bared. The pen has rolled off somewhere but Lucas doesn’t look to see where it went, closing in on Changkyun while he can. But, to his surprise, Changkyun is the one who bites first, going for Lucas’s jaw. It doesn’t _hurt_ , he’s really just mouthing at him, but now Lucas is pissed so he really bites him back, getting a mouthful of his ear and yanking until Changkyun whines.

Changkyun is smaller, but he’s not much weaker, and Lucas only has him underneath him on the carpet for a second before Changkyun manages to wrestle him over, holding Lucas down by his shoulders as they keep trying to snap at each other. “Stay— still,” Changkyun growls.

Lucas bites him again, right into the soft skin of his neck, which is a dangerous thing to do to a puppy he just met but he doesn’t even care. Changkyun’s pulse is fast and Lucas feels more than hears his follow-up whine, but he can also hear Changkyun’s teeth chomp as he goes for him in return. Even though Changkyun bites at his hair and tries to push him down, small firm hands pressing hard at Lucas’s shoulders to keep him where he is, Lucas doesn’t let go, scraping his teeth over his throat and struggling against Changkyun’s hold.

Even though it’s probably just a friendly match, nothing too scary, Lucas is still determined to win just for bragging rights. “You can’t just— can’t just come in here and say this is _your_ spot,” he pants, wedging a leg between Changkyun’s and flipping him off of himself, then chasing after to pounce on top, almost overbalancing because of the clumsy flop of his tail but righting himself at the last second.

“And yet I just did,” Changkyun retorts, breathless after being tumbled across the floor but still fighting back, legs kicking out under him. “Get your own spot.”

He’s small and strong and smells good, and this time Lucas licks the bend of his neck before biting it again. Doesn’t mean anything — strangers can be this casual with each other, and he wants Changkyun to know that even though he’s not going to give up, he’s not going to seriously hurt him, either. At least, that’s what he’d _thought_ he was conveying, but the way Changkyun snarls and goes rigid under him so he can buck Lucas off, then straddle him with a knee pinning him down, implies at least a little miscommunication.

Lucas is all worked up, excited, eyes bright and ears perked even as he keeps growling, braced for whatever Changkyun is about to hit him with. At least their kind doesn’t fight like cats — Lucas would hate getting a swipe across the face with a handful of sharp kitty claws. No, as expected, Changkyun just goes in mouth-first, one forearm braced across Lucas’s throat to make him wheeze, blunt fangs pressing painfully against Lucas’s jaw, then that big nose forcing Lucas’s head up so Changkyun can bite under his chin the way Lucas had been doing to him earlier.

Lucas whines, helpless to resist too much since Changkyun is still pressing on his throat, and nips at thin air, his big hands coming up to yank at Changkyun’s oversize hoodie. He misses, ends up just pushing the fabric up his body instead, but that’s fine, too, and Lucas paws at him to try and get him to ease off on his throat, nails catching on his hot skin. Changkyun does, a shudder going all the way down his spine to the tip of his tail, but he doesn’t stop biting him, going back up to pull at one ear with his teeth again.

This time Lucas’s whine is even louder, and Changkyun has settled all his weight on top of him, keeping Lucas mostly pinned. His breath is panting wet and hot against Lucas’s ear, and Lucas tries to twitch away, but Changkyun is determined to fucking gnaw on him, and if Lucas tosses him now, he might honestly take a chunk out of Lucas’s ear, so Lucas stays put, growling low again and trying to push at his hips.

“Hey, underclassmen, no fighting,” someone shouts, probably from down the hall, probably just in response to the thumping and kicking as they wrestle.

Changkyun and Lucas both freeze, and Changkyun slowly lets go of Lucas’s ear to sit up on his broad chest, his head cocking to the side as they both wait to hear if footsteps will approach, if the door will click open.

Lucas tries to catch his breath, panting a little as he stares up at Changkyun, settled motionless and alert on top of him. Yeah, he’s pretty sure they’re not going for blood here, just playing, and this is _fun_ , honestly — he hasn’t just wrestled around with anyone for a while, not since getting to college and starting to get over the really bad separation anxiety he’d had at first, which had kept him from making friends. Plus, Changkyun probably likes feeling like he’s strong enough to hold his own with Lucas, anyway, and Lucas forgives him for being such a dickwad about the couch, so he makes a small whiny noise to get his attention, nudging him up with one leg.

Changkyun’s ears twitch and he looks down at Lucas again. “I don’t like you,” he decides and starts going for the jugular, but before he can get there, Lucas pushes him off, one huge palm grabbing Changkyun by the face and shoving it away as he tips them both over until Changkyun, caught off-guard, flops onto the floor. He falls pretty hard, his breath knocked out of him, but Lucas doesn’t give him time to recover, adrenaline pumping hot through his body, as he jumps on him again and nips at his jaw, his cheek, even tries to bite his nose before Changkyun jerks his head out of the way and growls.

“Ooh, scary,” Lucas teases, dodging easily as Changkyun snaps at him. God, he’s so excited, it’s starting to get difficult to keep his tail from wagging but he almost can’t help it. “Is that supposed to intimidate me?”

Changkyun growls again, _way_ deeper, the noise instinctively making the hair on the back of Lucas’s neck stand up. It’s somehow enough to get Lucas lost for a second, and Changkyun pushes him back over, licking messy down his neck and settling heavily right on his chest _again_. “I don’t intimidate you?” he says, and when Lucas shoves his hands up under his hoodie on purpose this time, grabbing him, his voice shakes just a little.

“No,” Lucas pants. He’s starting to get hot, fumbling his hands over Changkyun’s body, and maybe Changkyun has his leg pressed just right, but he’s not really hard only because of that, he’s actually been filling out in his jeans for a while, encouraged just by the sheer heady rush of playing rough with someone like this. Changkyun’s turning his neck into a chew toy and Lucas can’t do anything but whine about it, palms dragging flat up Changkyun’s chest, Changkyun’s hoodie almost all the way up to his shoulders by now. But it’s not urgent, Lucas doesn’t _need_ to get off yet; if Changkyun keeps going, he might get to that point, though, but he’s determined not to let that happen — his pride won’t survive.

“I should,” Changkyun insists, his hands scrabbling against Lucas’s shoulders, and then he slips a little, losing his grip, and his hips rub right on Lucas’s and Lucas’s body jolts with enthusiasm as he feels it— Changkyun is hard in his jeans, too.

“You don’t like me?” Lucas asks, tilting his head blindly to nip at him. “Then why are you hard?”

“Why are _you?”_

Shit, that’s a good point. Lucas doesn’t have an answer for him, just presses his open mouth into Changkyun’s neck and ruts up into his thighs, the immediate rush of _need_ making him whine higher and louder until Changkyun has to shut him up with a hand over his mouth. Lucas licks at his skin, opens his mouth as wide as it’ll go so he can bite at the meat of his palm, until Changkyun takes his hand away to let him breathe. He doesn’t go far, though, squirming down on top of him, warm hot weight and his teeth pushing at the bolt of Lucas’s jaw, and Lucas turns his head to bump clumsily against Changkyun’s.

They’re both hard, the lounge is empty, no one’s going to come in — they’re hidden behind the couch on the floor, anyway, and if anyone does walk in, they can just say the truth, which is that they were playwrestling. It’s fine. Lucas is pretty sure Changkyun won’t laugh at him for asking, so he tries to get out the words, only managing, “Can I— can I?”

Changkyun, pressed so close that Lucas can’t smell anything but him anymore, just nods, a small and desperate movement, and Lucas’s hands move to grab his hips and hold him still as he fucks forward against him, the friction making them both whimper. It feels so good and Lucas can’t help it, can’t help how much he needs it, and he tongues all sloppy over Changkyun’s ear as he keeps going.

He’d been so bold before when they’d just been fighting, but now Changkyun is weirdly shy, his whimpers quiet and his mouth gasping open every time Lucas thrusts their bodies together. Maybe he’s embarrassed about dry-humping a near-stranger on the floor of the dorm lounge, but that’s only at first; instinct takes over soon enough, and he’s giving as good as he’s getting after a few more fast, frantic pushes of Lucas’s hips. They’re locked together, panting against the sides of each other’s heads, Changkyun riding Lucas’s thigh and Lucas rubbing off on Changkyun’s lower stomach, trying to hold him, squeeze him, however he can.

Fuck, so much for these jeans. Lucas can feel that he’s so hard he’s leaking, but the wet cotton of his boxers and the rough denim feels so good, feels so good it hurts, and he can’t even keep up with his own breathing, choking for air and whimpering when he manages to inhale. Changkyun isn’t much better off, mouthing down his neck to bite and suck at the neck of Lucas’s shirt, and Lucas wants to taste him again so bad, so so bad, and he whines at him, a purposeful rock of his hips managing to bounce Changkyun up his body so Lucas’s mouth can fumble for Changkyun’s.

It’s a tongue kiss, sloppy, barely even mouth to mouth. Lucas is so worked up over feeling Changkyun’s tongue that he tries to lick at it again, but Changkyun must have had the same idea because they’re really both just drooling all over, their excited yips and whines muffled and wet as they lap at each other’s mouths.

Lucas can’t stop himself, chasing the feeling, his cock throbbing in his jeans whenever Changkyun squirms down against him. It’s either too much or not enough at all, and he can tell Changkyun feels that way, too, because they’re both the same amount of desperate, trying to pull each other closer so they can rut tighter or firmer together, get off properly. And Changkyun is being so loud, too, Lucas might finally have found the one person in the whole world who whines more than he does, keening into Lucas’s open mouth. They’re both grabbing and touching helplessly, fumbling and groping like it’s their first time with anyone ever, like they don’t know where to touch to make it feel good, but it honestly feels better to just rub together than it would to get a hand directly on himself, nothing better than just the pure dirty fast hot pressure as they hump it out.

Maybe Lucas should have been keeping score, since he dimly remembers this being all about some sort of competitive spirit, but it’s hard to tell who finishes first. Changkyun’s whimpering on top of him, his legs shaking apart and spreading wider, and he makes this vulnerable, painfully hot noise like a little mew, and as weird and embarrassing as that is, that’s literally all it takes for Lucas’s back to arch up like a bow and his throat to work hard against the howl threatening to break free as he shoots off inside his jeans, hips still grinding up, nonstop, restless, until he can’t take it anymore and collapses back against the floor, panting.

Had Changkyun come first? Lucas feels sticky and sleepy and warm, a little wheezy as Changkyun, similarly boneless, spreads out on top of him. It’s literally impossible to know — he’ll ask Changkyun about it later, maybe, but right now it doesn’t feel like it matters, and Lucas’s tail thumps against the floor, too sleepy to wag too much but still happy. Changkyun’s hand is curled loosely in Lucas’s shirt, his breath snuffling against Lucas’s neck.

“Kyun,” Lucas mumbles. “When we wake up do you wanna play Mario Kart.”

Changkyun starts nodding, then nearly slides down from on top of Lucas to on his side, and they both flail around until he gets settled on top of him again. He’s too heavy for this to be really comfortable, but Lucas doesn’t care. “Dibs on—” Changkyun yawns, his ears quivering back when he does it and tickling under Lucas’s chin. “Dibs on… Baby Luigi.”

Lucas only ever mains Princess Peach anyways (sometimes Cat Peach if he’s feeling up to it), so that’s just fine by him. He’s way better at Mario Kart than Changkyun has seen so far, and he knows that when he wakes up, not only will he prove it for sure, but that he’ll also be waking up with one more friend than he’d had before!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> god i expect exactly 0 people to read this but if you read this and enjoyed it, thank you so much!!!! pls let me know what you thought in the comments, even if i dont reply i guarantee i'll read it and be glad to hear from you. theoretically this is a... fake prequel to something i may or may not write someday in the future, so ... stay woke out there! and if on the off-chance anyone figures out who wrote this, be chill, hit me up on cc or twt or something!! thank u so much :'''))))


End file.
